starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дуку/Канон
|дата рождения=102 ДБЯ«Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать» |дата смерти=19 ДБЯ«Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» |место смерти = «Незримая Длань», над Корусантом«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» |раса= *Человек (сереннианин) *Вампир «Байки из замка Вейдера 2: Граф Дуку, князь тьмы!» |пол=Мужской |рост=1,93 метра |вес=86 килограммов«Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало» |цвет волос=Белый«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» |цвет глаз=Коричневый, жёлтый, красный |цвет лица=Светлый |принадлежность= * Дом Дуку * Орден джедаев * Галактическая Республика * Потерянные Двадцать * Ситхи * Независимое движение за Самоопределение«Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * Конфедерация Независимых Систем |учителя=*Йода * Дарт Сидиус |ученики=*Квай-Гон Джинн *Рэл Эверросс * Гривус * Асажж Вентресс * Саваж Опресс * Квинлан Вос «Тёмный последователь» }} Дуку ( ) — мужчина, человек, лорд ситхов и политический лидер Конфедерации независимых систем. В одно время Дуку был мастером Ордена джедаев, но он оставил джедаев и Галактическую Республику после возросшего разочарования в коррумпированном правительстве. Он пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал учеником Дарта Сидиуса, взяв имя Дарт Тиранус ( ), а также восстановил за собой титул графа планеты Серенно. Со своим учителем, известным галактике, как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин, Дуку создал Альянс сепаратистов и проектировал Войны клонов. Он также был вовлечен в создание солдат-клонов Великой Армии Республики, предоставив каминоанцам чип, содержащий протокол 66. Граф Дуку возглавлял Альянс Сепаратистов во время войны, перетягивая звездные системы Республики на свою сторону с помощью политических манипуляций и военной силы. Он также начал обучать собственного ученика, планируя однажды сменить своего учителя. Сначала он обучал сестру ночи Асажж Вентресс, позже, после приказа учителя избавиться от Вентресс, Дуку взял второго ученика, датомирского забрака из клана братьев ночи, Саважа Опресса. Обучение продлилось недолго, поскольку Опресс был использован Вентресс в качестве инструмента мести своему бывшему учителю. Ближе к концу войны Дуку обучал третьего ученика, павшего джедая Квинлана Воса, с которым он планировал свергнуть своего учителя. Однако и это обучение было недолгим, так как Вос вернулся на светлую сторону с помощью Вентресс. В последние дни войны произошла битва за Корусант. В дуэли на флагманском корабле сепаратистов, Дуку был повержен рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, который обезглавил беспомощного Дуку по приказу Палпатина. Вскоре Скайуокер занял место Дуку и стал новым учеником Палпатина, перейдя на Тёмную сторону и взяв имя Дарт Вейдер. Несмотря на смерть Дуку, план, которому он помогал исполниться во время Войн клонов, исполнился, Орден джедаев был уничтожен, а на месте Республики зародилась Галактическая Империя. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|300px|Мастер Дуку обучает группу юнлингов вместе с его бывшим учителем Йодой. В младенчестве Дуку был обнаружен джедаями и принят в ряды Ордена, став последним падаваном мастера Йоды в период правления Галактической Республики.«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» При этом Дуку отказался от семейного состояния, которое, в силу своих размеров, гарантировало бы ему место среди самых могущественных и влиятельных личностей в галактике.«Таркин» Во время миссии на Кашиик Дуку стал свидетелем столкновения своего учителя с ужасающим гигантским терентатеком. В конечном счете Дуку получил ранг мастера-джедая и обучал таких джедаев, как Квай-Гон Джинн«Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» и Рэл Эверросс. Когда Квай-Гону было четырнадцать, он и Дуку в составе ударной группы были отправлены на поиски охотника за головами Шенды Мол и выследили фоллинку в её укрытии на Нумидиан-Прайм. Мол попыталась убить Джинна, но подоспевший вовремя Дуку оглушил её разрядом энергии. Он также оказал помощь сестре ночи матери Талзин, которая в результате получила прядь его волос. Джинн завершил обучение, был посвящен в рыцари-джедаи и сам достиг ранга мастера. Дуку поддерживал связь со своим бывшим учеником после того, как Джинн взял в падаваны Оби-Вана Кеноби. Несмотря на то, что Джинн отзывался о Кеноби высоко, Дуку не пересекался с Оби-Ваном, будучи джедаем. В ходе показательной дуэли на световых мечах со своим бывшим учителем, Дуку произвел немалое впечатление на группу юнлингов, среди которых был Джак'зин.«Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Граф Дуку» thumb|right|250px|Дуку и Йода проводят показательный бой на световых мечах для юнлингов. Еще до смерти своего бывшего падавана на Набу Дуку разочаровался в Ордене джедаев, Республике и коррумпированном Сенате. Он отказался от своего ранга мастера-джедая и покинул Орден, став одним из Потерянных Двадцати. Вернувшись на родину, Дуку восстановил за собой право на семейное состояние и родовой титул графа Серенно. Несмотря на вновь обретённые богатство и власть, он практически не появлялся на публике и вёл жизнь затворника после своего ухода из Ордена. Большинство полагало, что Дуку ушёл в добровольное изгнание, чтобы основать новое формирование чувствительных к Силе, основанное на принципах и учениях джедаев. В действительности же после вторжения на Набу граф вступил в союз с лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом, который предложил Дуку возможность стать его учеником, чтобы сокрушить Орден джедаев и перестроить Республику. Искушенный мощью Тёмной стороны и желанием избавить Республику от коррупции, Дуку принял предложение тёмного лорда и взял себе ситхское имя Дарт Тиранус. thumb|left|250px|Тиранус встречается с Джанго Феттом. На протяжении следующего десятилетия Дуку помогал своему новому учителю реализовать большую часть подготовительной работы, необходимой для запуска Войн клонов. Наиболее важным проектом, который Тиранус курировал в то время, было создание армии клонов, которую предполагалось передать во владение Республике для участия в планируемой войне. Чтобы обеспечить проекту дополнительный слой легитимности и скрыть свою причастность к нему, он подсказал своему старому другу, мастеру-джедаю Сайфо-Диасу, идею заказать армию для Республики, которая находилась бы в резерве на случай гражданской войны. Сайфо-Диас, сильно обеспокоенный неспокойной политической ситуацией и нежеланием Совета джедаев обращать на это внимание, согласился заказать армию у промышлявших клонированием каминоанцев. Дуку было необходимо удостовериться, что Сайфо-Диас будет хранить молчание и не доложит про армию клонов Совету джедаев. Для этого он связался с Ломом из Синдиката пайков и нанял его убить Сайфо-Диаса, сбив его шаттл над луной Оба-Диа, куда мастер-джедай был отправлен с дипломатическим заданием. Дуку получил тело Сайфо-Диаса, однако он не знал, что пайки взяли в плен сопровождавшего джедая и уцелевшего при крушении личного помощника канцлера, Сильмана, в качестве страховки на случай возможного предательства со стороны Дуку. Также, в соответствии с планом Сидиуса, планета Камино была удалена из архивов Храма джедаев. thumb|200px|Дуку и Асажж Вентресс. Перебрав на себя финансирование проекта, на одной из лун Богдена Дуку нанял охотника за головами Джанго Фетта в качестве шаблона для солдат армии клонов. Помимо солидного финансового вознаграждения Дуку согласился предоставить Фетту клона без изменений. Чтобы уничтожение джедаев произошло в нужно ситхам время, Дуку и Сидиус снабдили каминоанцев био-чипом, который был имплантирован каждому солдату-клону. Чип был необходим для активации протокола, заставлявшего клонов убить своих командиров-джедаев. В это же время Дуку взял под крыло павшего джедая, датомирку Асажж Вентресс, начав тренировать ее в качестве личной убийцы и своей ученицы-ситха. Эффектно вернувшись на политическую арену с республиканской вещательной станции голонета в системе Раксус, Дуку выступил с воодушевляющей речью, в которой он сурово раскритиковал коррупцию и недостатки Республики. В галактике, где многие системы Внешнего и Среднего Кольца страдали из-за неэффективной и коррумпированной бюрократии Республики, его речь подготовила почву для сепаратистского движения. Дуку стал принимать активное участие во внутренних проблемах многих планет, поддержав анти-республиканские движения на таких мирах, как Рилот, и вмешиваясь в политические процессы, среди прочего на Кашиике и Ондероне. Он также начал сплачивать вокруг себя системы и корпорации, чтобы объединить их в Конфедерацию независимых систем, и публично отвергал любую возможность переговоров с канцлером Палпатином. В годы, предшествовавшие войне, Дуку нанёс несколько визитов губернатору Эриаду Уилхаффу Таркину с целью убедить его присоединиться к сепаратистскому движению. Намекая Таркину на неизбежность грядущей войны, Дуку выказал желание иметь поддержку могущественного мира Внешнего Кольца, что принесло бы немалую пользу его делу. На самом деле эти встречи были организованы Палпатином с целью проверки лояльности Таркина, которую губернатор продемонстрировал, сохранив твёрдую верность Республике. thumb|left|250px|Граф Дуку и рыцарь-джедай Джак'зин противостоят бандитам синдиката Калдана. По поручению своего учителя Дуку отправился на Салласт с целью заручиться поддержкой местного преступного синдиката. Прибыв на планету под предлогом продления контракта с корпорацией «Соро-Cууб», граф был встречен представителем компании Капом Клипом и высказал своё желание осмотреть город. Во время экскурсии, к своему удивлению, он встретил Джак'зина, который ещё юнлингом запомнил Дуку в бытность графа мастером-джедаем. Опасаясь, что присутствие джедая может сорвать его планы, Дуку решил выяснить причину его пребывания на Салласте и пригласил Джак'зина присутствовать на переговорах. По прибытию предоставленные ему апартаменты, Дуку связался с Дартом Сидиусом. Тёмный лорд ситхов приказал своему ученику разузнать цели рыцаря-джедая и не допустить, чтобы ему стало известно о намерениях самого Дуку. Когда граф предложил завербовать Джак'зина, Сидиус напомнил ему о Правиле двух, и Дуку отказался от этой идеи. Не сумев разговорить джедая за ужином, Дуку вновь встретился с Джак'зином на улицах Салласта и высказал рыцарю-джедаю своё сожаление о гибели бывшего ученика, Квай-Гона Джинна. Завладев доверием Джак'зина, Дуку предложил ему объединить усилия по поиску синдиката Калдана и расследованию его деятельности на Салласте. Успешно пробравшись в логово преступников и обнаружив там склад с оружием, они попали в засаду синдиката, отрядившего одиннадцать своих людей на поимку джедая-следователя. Оказавшись в невыгодном положении, Дуку был вынужден использовать в бою свой красный световой меч, тем самым раскрыв Джак'зину своё истинное лицо. Хладнокровно убив узнавшего слишком много джедая, Дуку договорился с уцелевшим головорезом о союзе синдиката Калдана с ситхами, продемонстрировав своё мастерское владение телекинезом. Закончив свои дела с «Соро-Cуубом», Дуку покинул Салласт. В какой-то момент Дуку стал лидером основанного им Независимого движения за самоопределение и прочел серию лекций в Ринском университете, что вдохновило обучавшуюся там Энсибеллу Делу создать свою работу. thumb|300px|Граф Дуку среди лидеров Альянса сепаратистов. Дуку также пообещал наместнику Торговой федерации Нуту Ганрею, что он организует убийство Падме Амидалы, если Ганрей подпишет с Дуку договор. Ганрей согласился, и Дуку нанял Джанго Фетта убить сенатора, однако обе попытки устранить бывшую королеву Набу обернулись неудачей. Однако, несмотря на провал заговора, к Дуку присоединилась Торговая федерация, а также Банковский клан, Техносоюз, Коммерческая гильдия и Корпоративный альянс, подписавшие договор на планете Джеонозис. Дуку пообещал своим новым союзникам, что джедаи и Республика будут не в состоянии противостоять их объединенным силам. Войны клонов Битва на Джеонозисе Предпринятые сепаратистами попытки убить сенатора Амидалу побудили джедаев провести собственное расследование, и рыцарю-джедаю Оби-Вану Кеноби было поручено разобраться в произошедшим. Изучив улики, джедай обнаружил ответственного за покушения и отследил Джанго Фетта до Джеонозиса. Там он узнал о планах сепаратистов нанести внезапный удар по Республике с задействованием новой армии дроидов. Связавшись с Корусантом, Кеноби сообщил об этом Совету джедаев, канцлеру Палпатину и группе сенаторов, однако подоспевшие дроиды-разрушители застали джедая врасплох и заключили под стражу. Узнав об этом, Дуку пришёл в его камеру и поговорил с Оби-Ваном, выразив своё возмущение по поводу несправедливости его ареста, пытаясь тем самым добиться доверия рыцаря-джедая. Граф поинтересовался у Кеноби причиной его визита на Джеонозис, и джедай рассказал Дуку о своей погоне за Джанго Феттом. Когда Кеноби спросил, не знаком ли граф с Феттом, Дуку заявил о невозможности пребывания наёмников на Джеонозисе из-за недоверия к ним местного населения. Сменив тему, граф посетовал на несвоевременную гибель своего бывшего ученика, Квай-Гона Джинна, помощь которого пригодилась бы Конфедерации. Оби-Ван ответил, что его учитель никогда бы не присоединился к сепаратистскому движению, однако Дуку возразил, что Квай-Гон не стал бы мириться с коррупцией в Сенате, если бы знал столько же, как и его наставник. После этого граф поведал рыцарю-джедаю о том, что Республика находится под контролем тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса, и предложил Оби-Вану объединиться, чтобы устранить угрозу, но Кеноби отказался. Суд приговорил Кеноби, а также прибывших следом Скайуокера и Амидалу к смерти на арене Петранаки. Пока Дуку, Джанго и Боба Фетты, а также остальные лидеры сепаратистов наблюдали за казнью, мастер-джедай Мейс Винду и его ударная группа прибыли на арену с целью спасти джедаев и сенатора. Несмотря на внезапное появление, джедаи оказались в меньшинстве и, понеся огромные потери, были отброшены на арену и окружены Феттом и боевыми супердроидами. Наблюдавший за кровопролитным сражением Дуку остановил дроидов и предложил уцелевшим спасти свои жизни, сдавшись Конфедерации, однако Винду отказался от предложения графа. Извиняющимся тоном Дуку приказал супердроидам казнить джедаев, но именно в этот момент подоспела армия клонов с Камино во главе с Йодой и эвакуировала выживших с арены. Дуку наблюдал за ходом развернувшегося сражения из командного центра, уверяя своих союзников, что его учитель не оставит Республику безнаказанной. Пока армия клонов вела бои против армии дроидов, лидеры сепаратистов планировали своё отступление. Перед тем, как покинуть штаб, Дуку забрал чертежи абсолютного оружия у эрцгерцога Поггля Меньшего, чтобы доставить их своему учителю на Корусант, где чертежи будут в большей безопасности. На своём личном гравицикле в сопровождении двух джеонозийских истребителей Дуку отправился к ангару, но по пути был замечен канонеркой, на которой находились Кеноби и Скайуокер. Пока граф готовился к отлёту, джедаи нагнали его в ангаре. Сначала Дуку поразил Скайуокера разрядом молний, а затем, в ходе непродолжительного поединка, ранил Кеноби, нанеся ему удары в предплечье и бедро. Когда граф занёс меч, чтобы нанести рыцарю-джедаю смертельный удар, ему помещал вернувшийся в бой Скайуокер. Падаван храбро сражался с лордом ситхов, однако вскоре потерял правую руку. Тем временем в ангар прибыл мастер Йода, и Дуку, всё ещё уступавший в бою своему бывшему учителю, оказался в невыгодном положении. Обрушив колонну на беззащитных Кеноби и Скайуокера, тем самым переключив внимание старого мастера на их спасение, Дуку сумел сбежать на своём солнечном паруснике до того, как прибыло подкрепление Республики. Добравшись до Корусанта, Дуку встретился в заводском районе со своим учителем, крайне довольным результатом. Он сообщил Дарту Сидиусу о начале запланированной ими Войны клонов. Позже Дуку и Сидиус завербовали киборга-калиша Гривуса, сделав его генералом и главнокомандующим армии сепаратистов. Дуку обучил Гривуса владению световыми мечами и искусству боя на них, предоставив генералу оружие павших в бою джедаев. Также граф отдал приказ армии дроидов взять под усиленный контроль основные гиперпространственные маршруты, ведущие на Джеонозис, таким образом отрезав Республику от их основных сил.Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» Сделка с хаттами На исходе первого года войны Конфедерация вела бои против Республики за планету Кристофсис. Командование армией дроидов было предоставлено генералу Уорму Лоатсому, космическое превосходство обеспечивал адмирал Тренч, также в боевых действиях принимала участие Асажж Вентресс, однако, сразившись на световых мечах с возглавлявшими силы Республики Кеноби и Скайуокером, ученица Дуку покинула планету ради нового задания. Граф Дуку заключил сделку с Зиро, дядей криминального авторитета Джаббы Хатта: он похитит своего племянника, сына Джаббы Ротту, в случившемся Дуку обвинит джедаев, а в последствии Зиро получит лидерство в клане хаттов и поддержит сепаратистов в войне. Чтобы помочь Зиро осуществить похищение, Дуку отправил Вентресс на Татуин, снабдив её штурмовым кораблём «Трезубец». После успешной операции Вентресс доставила юного хатта в заброшенный монастырь на планете Тет, поставив на его защиту два батальона боевых дроидов. Закончив задание, Асажж связалась со своим учителем. К разговору подключился Дарт Сидиус, заверив Дуку и Вентресс, что джедаям отныне придётся сражаться не только с сепаратистами, но и с хаттами. Прибыв ко двору Джаббы вслед за Кеноби, Дуку получил аудиенцию у криминального лорда и заверил его, что за похищением его сына стоят джедаи. В подтверждение своих слов он предоставил запись с «доказательствами», сделанную дроидом Вентресс 4-A7, на которой Скайуокер и его падаван занимались транспортировкой Ротты из монастыря. Убедив Джаббу в злых намерениях джедаев, Дуку предложил свою помощь в спасении малыша, попросив взамен о присоединении хаттов к Конфедерации в их конфронтации с Республикой. Вслед за этим Дуку получил сообщение от Вентресс о том, что Скайуокер сумел вывезти сына Джаббы с Тета и направляется на Татуин. Ситуация осложнилась, и Дуку приказал Вентресс солгать Джаббе, сообщив ему о смерти Ротты от руки Скайуокера. Поверив Дуку, Джабба позволил графу и его боевым дроидам покончить со Скайуокером лично. После того, как магнастражи сбили корабль Скайуокера над Татуином, Дуку отправился в Дюнное море перехватить рыцаря-джедая. Связавшись с Зиро, он сообщил ему, что Джабба поверил в его историю и ещё раз заверил старого хатта, что он будет лидером своего клана. Узнав об осведомлённости Амидалы о своей сделке с Зиро, Дуку приказал хатту захватить сенатора и устранить её. Встретившись со Скайуокером, Дуку вступил с ним в бой на световых мечах, стремясь убить Ротту. Вскоре лорд ситхов убедился, что малыш-хатт был оставлен Скайуокером его ученице, однако, предвидя подобную хитрость, граф оставил недалеко от дворца своих магнастражей, показав джедаю их сражение с его ученицей по голографической связи. Сбив Скайуокера с ног, Дуку сообщил ему, что дроиды убьют малыша и доставят его ученицу Джаббе, который непременно казнит её за убийство сына. Скайуокер угнал гравицикл Дуку и помчался на выручку своему падавану. Несмотря на предсказания графа, Асока доставила Ротту в целости к отцу, а сенатор Амидала, арестовавшая Зиро, заставила его признаться Джаббе в сговоре с сепаратистами. Это разрушило планы Дуку, и он покинул Татуин. Связавшись с Сидиусом, он сообщил ему о своём провале, в результате которого вести войну станет сложнее. Сидиус ответил, что, хоть джедаи и добились успехав, это не означает их победу в войне. Переговоры с тойдарианцами Проводя начальный этап оккупации Рилота сепаратистами, Дуку был проинформирован TX-20 о том, что джедаи отправили сенатора Бейла Органу с Альдераана на Тойдарию, чтобы обеспечить линии снабжения для гарнизона Республики и народа тви'леков. Дуку связался с сенатором Лоттом Додом из Торговой федерации и отдал неймодианцу распоряжение помешать Органе осуществить эти планы. thumb|350px|left|Дуку договаривается о союзе с королем Катуунко на Ругосе. Когда Дуку узнал, что король Катуунко раздумывает над присоединением к Республике и собирается обсудить это с мастером Йодой на нейтральной луне Ругосе, он отправил Асажж Вентресс убедить короля выбрать сторону сепаратистов. По прибытию Вентресс заключила соглашение с Катуунко и Йодой – если мастеру-джедаю и трём уцелевшим солдатам-клонам удастся одержать верх над её батальоном дроидов, тойдарианцы примут сторону Республики, а в случае поражения Йоды – войдут в состав Конфедерации. Дуку одобрил соглашение, полагая, что Йода совершил ошибку, отдалившись настолько от Корусанта. Тем не менее Йода и клоны смогли уничтожить силы Вентресс. Когда Катуунко предпочёл Республику сепаратистам, Дуку сперва предложил королю пересмотреть своё решение ещё раз, однако, снова услышав отказ, приказал Асажж убить Катуунко. Йода предотвратил покушение, и Дуку оставалось лишь наблюдать за бегством своей ученицы и высказать сожаление о том, что он присутствовал на Ругосе лично. «Зловещий» Позже Дуку находился на борту тяжёлого крейсера генерала Гривуса «Зловещий», базировавшегося в системе Абрегадо. Когда флот республиканских крейсеров вошёл в систему, Дуку приказал Гривусу заглушить их связь, после чего использовать против флота секретное оружие «Зловещего», ионную пушку. В результате флот Республики был обесточен и разрушен, и Дуку отправил поисковые команды охотников, чтобы добить выживших, однако группа уцелевших клонов во главе с Пло Куном уничтожила одну из капсул охотников. Пока Дуку и Гривус на «Зловещем» пытались отыскать проблемных выживших, в систему прибыл Скайуокер и нашёл мастера-джедая быстрее противника. Получив сигнал о наличии новых форм жизни поблизости, сепаратисты попытались уничтожить корабль, но безрезультатно. Так как о секретном оружии Конфедерации стало известно Республике, и Дуку связался с Дартом Сидиусом. После того, как Гривус напал на медицинский конвой в системе Ринделлия, Дуку дал киборгу следующую цель: республиканский медицинский центр во Внешнем Кольце. По пути к цели Дуку сообщил Гривусу, что Республика отправила ударную группу во главе со Скайуокером атаковать «Зловещий», и предупредил генерала, что не стоит недооценивать рыцаря-джедая. Однако в результате атаки гипердвигатель «Зловещего» был выведен из строя, и Дуку подстроил ловушку для сенатора Амидалы, заманив её на «Зловещий» перспективой мирных переговоров с Банковским кланом. Дуку вновь связался с Гривусом, ожидая прибытия «Зловещего» и самого генерала, однако Гривус прервал сеанс связи, разгневанный потерей «Зловещего» и победой джедаев. Спасение Ганрея Когда наместник Нут Ганрей был взят в плен, Дуку связался с Дартом Сидиусом и поделился с учителем своим беспокойством – на допросе джедаев неймодианец мог сболтнуть лишнего. По этой причине Дуку уже привёл в действия свой план: отправить за Ганреем Асажж Вентресс, чтобы либо спасти наместника, либо заставить его замолкнуть навсегда. Однако Сидиус выразил своё сомнение в компетентности Вентресс из-за её предыдущих провалов. Дуку заверил Сидиуса, что его ученица выполнит порученное ей задание. После беседы с учителем Дуку связался с Вентресс и напомнил ей о недопустимости провала и необходимости доказать, что она достойна называться его ученицей. Также Дуку подкупил капитана сенатского коммандос Аргуса, чтобы он помог Вентресс освободить Ганрея. Асажж полностью оправдала ожидания ситхов, вызволив Ганрея и прикончив Аргуса, планировавшего преуменьшить её роль в спасательной операции. Испытание Гривуса Несмотря на успешный побег Ганрея, Дуку, разочарованный недавней потерей «Зловещего» и продолжительной патовой ситуацией на фронте, устроил проверку для генерала Гривуса, заманив мастера-джедая Кита Фисто, его бывшего падавана Надара Вебба и их солдат-клонов в крепость Гривуса в системе Вассек. Также он деактивировал магнастражей, охранявших логово киборга. Когда джедаи вместо Ганрея обнаружили его голографическую запись, Дуку связался с мастером Фисто, пообещав ему «альтернативный приз», а после сообщил Гривусу о своём недовольстве ходом войны и передал требования Дарта Сидиуса – увеличить количество убитых генералом джедаев. Вернувшись в свой замок, Гривус вступил в бой с джедаями, после чего натравил на них своего питомца-роггварта Гора. В последовавшей беседе между Дуку и Гривусом граф подтвердил, что организовал генералу испытание. Гривус прервал связь с Дуку, чтобы покончить с джедаями. Позже Дуку вновь связался с Гривусом, интересуясь результатами, и Гривус заявил о своей победе – Вебб и клоны были убиты, а Фисто спасся бегством. Однако Дуку усомнился в полноценности такой победы, сообщив киборгу, что его навыки всё ещё нужно совершенствовать. Пленение Дуку thumb|350px|left|Дуку, Кеноби и Скайуокер предпринимают попытку побега. В какой-то момент силы Дуку взяли в плен Скайуокера и доставили его на командный корабль лидера сепаратистов. Вскоре Кеноби пробрался на борт и освободил Скайуокера, после чего джедаи поспешили на мостик, чтобы сразиться с Дуку. Оценив невыгодное положение ввиду новоприбывших республиканских кораблей, граф предпочёл избежать противостояния и покинуть корабль на своём солнечном паруснике. Однако джедаи бросились в погоню за лордом ситхов, и Скайуокеру удалось подбить транспорт Дуку, вынудив графа совершить аварийную посадку на планете Ванкор и укрыться в одной из пещер. Дождавшись джедаев, Дуку вызвал обвал свода пещеры и подобрал световой меч, потерянный Скайуокером, после чего покинул пещеру, запечатав за собой вход. Вернувшись к своему паруснику, Дуку застал там шайку викуэйских пиратов. Побеседовав с их капитаном Хондо Онакой, граф договорился о своей перевозке на более гостеприимный Флоррум, посулив пиратам вознаграждение, тайно планируя убить пиратов по прибытии на Флоррум. Однако планам Дуку было не суждено сбыться – обезьяноящер Пильф Мукмук украл его световой меч. Дуку предупредил пиратов, что они имеют дело не с каким-то джедаем, а с лордом ситхов. Однако ситуация сложилась не в его пользу – противник превосходил его числом, а без светового меча Дуку стал бы лёгкой мишенью. Вскоре Онака договорился с Республикой о выкупе за лидера сепаратистов, однако перед отправкой вознаграждения в спайсовом эквиваленте канцлер Палпатин предпочёл послать на Флоррум Кеноби и Скайуокера и узнать, действительно ли пираты захватили Дуку. Пленённый лорд ситхов предупредил джедаев, что пираты коварны и попытаются обмануть их, однако Кеноби и Скайуокер проигнорировали совет графа. Предсказание Дуку подтвердилось, и, несмотря на предосторожности, Кеноби и Скайуокер оказались в плену у пиратов в одной камере с лордом ситхов. Дуку был вынужден объединиться и работать сообща с джедаями, чтобы сбежать до прибытия Республики. Трио предприняла две попытки побега, но обе обернулись неудачей. Онака, решив, что инициаторами обеих попыток были Кеноби и Скайуокер, отделил джедаев от Дуку. Тем временем прибывший на планету республиканский представитель Бинкс и его эскорт отключили энергию на базе пиратов, чем граф воспользовался, чтобы сбежать – при помощи Силы Дуку вынудил Турка Фалсо застрелить своего товарища из собственного бластера, после чего задушил пирата. Украв один из кораблей пиратов, он покинул планету. Испытание дефолиатора Дуку наблюдал за испытанием нового оружия генерала Лока Дурда, танка эксплуатации дефолиатора на Маридуне. После успешного испытания оружия, не оказавшего никаких отрицательных результатов на боевых дроидов, Дуку приказал Дурду испытать оружие на живых целях. Дурд предложил в качестве оптимальной цели колонистов-лурменов. Оккупация Рилота thumb|300px|left|Дуку отдаёт TA-175 приказ сбросить бомбы на Лессу. На начальных этапах возвращения сил Республики в систему Рилот Дуку уверял Уота Тамбора, что республиканские войска слишком растянуты по всему сектору, что обернётся для Республики неминуемым поражением. После того, как солдаты-клоны высадились на планете, скооперировались с местным ополчением и начали прорываться в столичный город Лессу, TA-175 проинформировал Дуку о некомпетентности Тамбора в защите инвестиций сепаратистов в кампанию на Рилоте. Хоть Тамбор и утверждал, что дроид-тактик преувеличивает масштаб проблемы, Дуку предупредил главу Банковского клана, что тому не под силу противостоять мастеру Винду, а потому велел немедленно эвакуироваться с Рилота, забрав с собой возможный максимум богатств и уничтожив всё, что останется, превратив Рилот в руины. Таким образом Дуку планировал продемонстрировать галактике цену «победы» Республики. Когда Дуку связался с Тамборов вновь, он был крайне удивлён неторопливостью скакоанина и приказал ему покинуть планету до того, как Винду возьмёт город. Также он дал инструкции TA-175 покинуть столицу до прихода республиканских сил, с Тамбором или без, после чего сбросить на город бомбы. Дуку предложил свою помощь панторанскому председателю Папаноиде, когда его дочери были похищены. Сделка с Дозором смерти Дуку тайно поддерживал экстремистское движение Дозора смерти на Мандалоре. Граф связался с их лидером Пре Визслой, когда Совет джедаев решил провести расследование на Мандалоре. Отвечая на опасения губернатора Конкордии, Дуку возразил, что вмешательство Республики приведёт к оккупации на Мандалоре, после чего население взбунтуется и с радостью поддержит Дозор смерти. Дуку убедил Визслу послать одного из убийц Дозора на Корусант, чтобы устранить герцогиню Крайз и тем самым не дать ей помешать их планам. К несчастью для Визслы, герцогиня, заручившись помощью Кеноби, смогла отстоять нейтралитет своего мира. Когда Визсла в ярости решил начать атаку, Дуку предупредил его, что без подкрепления Конфедерации Дозор смерти сможет контролировать планету не дольше суток, заверив мандалорца, что найдутся иные способы достижения их цели. Через какое-то время Дуку утратил интерес к Дозору и предал Визслу. Визсле и его бойцам удалось спастись, однако с тех пор на лице бывшего губернатора красовался шрам от светового меча, который Визсла называл «прощальным подарком» от Дуку. Лидер Дозора смерти укрылся на Карлаке, решив при возможности отомстить лорду ситхов. Продолжение войны thumb|300px|left|Дуку обещает сенаторам продолжение Войн клонов. После того, как Сенат сепаратистов выдвинул инициативу перемирия, Дуку публично поддержал её. Однако в тайне от сенаторов Конфедерации граф отдал приказ генералу Гривусу позаботиться о дальнейшем беспрепятственном выполнении плана Дарта Сидиуса. Дуку дал гарантии республиканским сенаторам Лотту Доду, Гуму Сааму и Никсу Карду, что банки будут дерегулированы, а они получат свою прибыль. Затем Дуку попытался принудить правительство Панторы присоединиться к Альянсу сепаратистов, установив руками Торговой федерации блокаду планеты. После взрывов на Корусанте Дуку отправил Галактическому Сенату сообщение, в котором обвинял Республику в убийстве главного инициатора мирных переговоров, сенатора Мины Бонтери, в действительности ликвидированной агентами самого Дуку. Также граф нанял охотников за головами Робонино и Чату Хайоки, чтобы запугать или вывести из игры сенаторов, намеревавшихся проголосовать против законопроекта об усилении военной мощи Республики, в частности, убрать сенатора Амидалу. «Устранение» Вентресс thumb|300px|Дуку атакует проникшего в его дворец «джедая». К концу второго года войны с Дуку связался Дарт Сидиус, заметивший стремительный рост способностей его ученицы Асажж Вентресс. Сидиус заподозрил ученика в предательстве, решив, что Дуку тренирует Вентресс, планируя свержение мастера-ситха. Хоть Дуку и уверял Сидиуса в своей неизменной верности ему, тёмный лорд ситхов приказал ученику устранить Асажж в подтверждение его слов. Нехотя Дуку подчинился воле учителя и связался с Вентресс, сражавшейся в битве при Салласте, сообщив ей, что отозвал силы, отправленные туда в качестве подкрепления. Вентресс умоляла наставника помочь ей уничтожить джедаев, однако Дуку лишил её статуса своей ученицы и посулил скорую смерть. Затем он связался с дроидом-тактиком TJ-912, находившемся на борту лёгкого разрушителя и приказал уничтожить флагман вместе с Вентресс. TJ-912 выполнил приказ и доложил графу о смерти командующей. Приказав TJ-912 вывести силы Конфедерации из системы Салласт, Дуку проинформировал Сидиуса об уничтожении Вентресс, тем самым доказав свою лояльность учителю. Несмотря на усилия Дуку, Асажж удалось выжить и добраться на родную планету Датомир. Получив от матери Талзин отравленный дротик и световые мечи, Вентресс в сопровождении двух сестёр ночи отправилась на Серенно убить бывшего учителя. Застав графа в его родовом дворце спящим, сёстры притупили его зрение и чувствительность ядом и атаковали лорда ситхов. Несмотря на физические ограничения, Дуку одержал верх над противниками, поразив их разрядами молний и выкинув из окна. Хоть попытка покушения на жизнь графа провалилась, Дуку был убеждён, что нападавшие были джедаями. Почувствовав себя уязвимым, лорд ситхов задумался над поиском нового ученика, а на следующий день мать Талзин связалась со старым знакомым и предложила подобрать для него мужчину с её планеты на замену утраченной ученицы. Дуку принял её предложение. Сделка с Сёстрами ночи Дуку отправился на Датомир, чтобы встретиться с Талзин лично, а заодно предложить ведьмам союз с Альянсом сепаратистов. Талзин отказалась от щедрого предложения графа, спросив, знал ли Дуку воина-ситха Дарта Мола. Дуку рассказал ей, что знал – о том, как десять лет назад Мол был убит Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Набу. Талзин пообещала предоставить графу в качестве ученика сильнейшего воина из деревни, где проживал клан Мола. Согласившись на подарок матери Талзин, Дуку покинул планету. Обучение брата Дарта Мола thumb|300px|left|Дуку побеждает Саважа в тренировочном поединке. Через некоторое время Талзин отправила на Серенно своего избранника, Саважа Опресса. Дуку остался доволен физическими качествами Опресса и его характеристикой от матери Талзин, назвавшей Саважа самым свирепым из всего племени и пообещавшей графу верную службу с его стороны. В качестве проверки навыков нового протеже, Дуку отправил Опресса на Деварон с целью захватить местный аванпост Республики. Вскоре забрак связался с учителем и сообщил об успехе миссии, после чего вернулся на Серенно. Воодушевлённый Дуку посулил Саважу великое будущее и могущество, сравнимое с таковым у его павшего брата, пообещав однажды свергнуть Дарта Сидиуса и править галактикой вместе. Дуку приступил к обучению Опресса искусству боя на световых мечах и владению Тёмной стороной Силы. За неудачи и ошибки лорд ситхов карал ученика молнией Силы, тем самым подстёгивая его гнев. После ряда первоначальных тренировок Дуку отправил Саважа с заданием на Тойдарию – захватить короля Катуунко и доставить его живым к графу на флагман. Однако в королевском дворце забрак столкнулся с Кеноби и Скайуокером и был вынужден убить короля, доставив его труп хозяину. Взбешённый действиями ученика, Дуку обрушил на Опресса поток молний, но появление Вентресс вызвало у него изумление. Саваж, всё это время в тайне служивший Сёстрам ночи, объединился с Вентресс, чтобы убить Дуку, однако его обучение было далеко от завершения, и Дуку без труда раз за разом выводил Опресса из боя разрядом молний. Потерявший контроль от боли и оскорблений со стороны Вентресс, Саваж обернулся против обоих хозяев и обратил их в бегство. Покинув мостик и предоставив забрака подоспевшим джедаям, Дуку вступил в бой с Вентресс, надеясь покончить с ней собственноручно, однако датомирке удалось ускользнуть. Дуку также объявил Опресса предателем, что вынудило забрака и преследовавших его джедаев покинуть корабль. Цитадель Дуку неоднократно связывался с смотрителем тюрьмы Цитадель, коммандером Оси Собеком, занятом попытками выведать у Эвена Пиелла информацию о связующем пути. Когда спасательная команда Республики проникла в Цитадель и организовала мастеру-джедаю побег, Дуку сделал выговор Собеку, но дал коменданту ещё один шанс вернуть пленников и заполучить стратегическую информацию. Битва за Мон-Кала thumb|300px|Дуку и Рифф Тамсон обсуждают войну на Мон-Кале. Во время битвы при Мон-Кале граф Дуку поддерживал сторону куарренов их в гражданской войне против мон-каламари, разразившейся, когда король мон-каламари Йос Колина был убит, а вождь куарренов Носсор Рай оспорил право его сына и наследника принца Ли-Чара на трон Мон-Калы. Дуку отправил коммандера Риффа Тамсона в лагерь куарренов в качестве советника и надзирателя со стороны Сепаратистов, заверив Носсора Рая, что Тамсон всецело поддерживает их лагерь. Меж тем, взамен за помощь Альянсу сепаратистов, Дуку пообещал каркародонцу место правителя Мон-Калы по завершению кампании. По приказу Дуку мон-каламари, захваченные в плен в Мон-Кала-Сити, были обращены в рабство. Когда мон-каламари и силы Республики получили подкрепление от гунганов с Набу, Дуку, в свою очередь, отправил подкрепление Тамсону, но приказал ему держать его в резерве. Также граф распорядился продолжить охоту на принца Ли-Чара и напомнил Носсору Раю, что куаррены должны принимать участие в войне, если хотят и дальше получать поддержку Сепаратистов. В помощь Тамсону были также отправлены силовики-каркародонцы с его родной планеты Каркарис, чтобы обеспечить безопасность сил Сепаратистов на планете. Несмотря на все усилия Дуку, его планы завоевания Мон-Калы рухнули, когда куаррены перешли на сторону мон-каламари, протестуя против намерения Тамсона короновать себя, как нового правителя Мон-Калы. Объединив усилия, куаррены, мон-каламари, джедаи, солдаты-клоны и джедаи без труда выбили войска Конфедерации с планеты. Сделки на Набу thumb|300px|left|«Магнастражи» Дуку берут в плен Скайуокера. Тем временем Дуку заключил союз с жрецом-гунганом Ришем Лу, чтобы спровоцировать конфликт между набуанцами и гунганами, пообещав Лу увеличить его влияние после установления на Набу нового порядка. Однако заговор Риша Лу был раскрыт рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, сенатором Амидалой и представителем Бинксом, освободившими босса Лиони из под гипноза жреца. Когда армии гунганов удалось захватить Гривуса, Дуку сообщил об этом своему учителю и получил распоряжение взять в плен Скайуокера и обменять его на генерала. Заманив Риша Лу и следовавшего за ним рыцаря-джедая в тайную лабораторию, Дуку убил жреца в наказание за его поражение и глупость. Активировав своих магнастражей, лорд ситхов без труда одолел Скайуокера, после чего связался с Амидалой, озвучив сенатору своё предложение о синхронном обмене военнопленными. По началу Амидала ответила графу отказом, однако, после показательной пытки джедая электропосохами магнастражей, согласилась на условия Дуку. Сделка с работорговцами Дуку сопровождал работорговца-зайгеррианца, коммандера Дартса Д'Нара, и его войска в ходе «оккупации» колонии тогрут на Киросе. Дуку побеседовал с губернатором Рошти и убедил его, что вторжение было необходимо ради защиты местного населения, объявив Кирос«безопасной зоной». После Дуку и премьер-министр Зайгеррии Атай Молек связались с генералом Кеноби и сообщили ему о порабощении тогрут, намереваясь заманить мастера-джедая на Кирос, где Д'Нару было поручено пленить джедая и поставить его на колени перед Дуку. Когда королева Зайгеррии Мираж Скинтел хитростью захватила в плен Скайуокера, Дуку и часть её подданных требовали казни джедая. Когда королева отказалась убивать Скайуокера, премьер-министр Молек связался с Дуку и попросил графа посетить Зайгеррию. Лорд ситхов прибыл ко двору Скинтел, чтобы проконтролировать казнь джедая. Королева рассказала графу об успешном порабощении Кеноби и контроле над Скайуокером, предложив ему подумать об армии рабов-джедаев, однако Дуку возразил, что его целью является уничтожение Ордена, и предупредил Скинтел об иллюзорности её власти над Скайуокером, оперируя своим собственным опытом джедая. Когда Мираж отказалась предать рыцаря-джедая смерти, Молек объявил её недостойной титула королевы, после чего Дуку убил королеву удушением Силы. Затем Дуку сразился с Скайуокером и сообщил подоспевшей королевской страже, что джедай ответственен за смерть Скинтел. Когда Скайуокер сбежал, Дуку связался с смотрителем Агруссом и приказал ему казнить Кеноби и остальных рабов, однако подкреплению Республики удалось эвакуировать пленников с Кадаво. Позже Дуку предстал перед Лаксом Бонтери и поговорил с ним посредством голографической связи. Отвергнув обвинения юноши в убийстве его матери, граф приказал своим дроидам казнить его за измену, однако вмешательство падавана Тано позволило ондеронцу сбежать. План похищения Дуку нанял охотника за головами и изобретателя Морало Ивала осуществить похищение канцлера Палпатина. По неосторожности финдианец попал в тюрьму на Корусанте, однако сумел совершить побег при помощи сокамерников Кэда Бэйна и Рако Хардина, под личиной которого находился законспирированный Оби-Ван Кеноби. , Дуку созвал других известный охотников за головами с целью выбрать пятёрку лучших для участия в похищении. Поместив наёмников в спроектированный Ивалом куб, Дуку наблюдал за их продвижением и был впечатлён навыками Хардина, в особенности его последним заказом, «убийством» Кеноби. Полагая, что из Хардина выйдет достойный лидер для команды наёмников, граф приказал ему сразиться с Ивалом, а после победы охотника отдал ему приказ покончить с проигравшим. Кеноби, даже будучи в образе негодяя, не смог убить беспомощного, и разочарованный Дуку передал командование отрядом Кэду Бэйну. thumb|300px|left|Дуку сражается со Скайуокером в банкетном зале. По прибытию на Набу Дуку и остальные охотники выслушали план Бэйна. В тайне от команды Дуку поместил жучок в футляр из под винтовки Хардина, так заподозрил что-то неладное ещё во время испытания в кубе. В ходе операции Кеноби связался с Советом джедаев и тем самым раскрыл себя. Операция была скомпрометирована, и Дуку не явился на место встречи с Ивалом и Бэйном, тем самым обрекая их на повторное заключение. Решив действовать по запасному плану, Дуку дождался, когда основные силы джедаев покинут планету, и отправился за канцлером сам, в сопровождении магнастражей. С трудом сдерживая натиск находившегося при Палпатине Скайуокера, Дуку практически преуспел в похищении, однако был остановлен подоспевшим «Хардином»-Кеноби. Уничтожение Сестёр ночи Не забыв про предательство Саважа Опресса с подачи матери Талзин, Дуку по приказу своего учителя и в соответствии со своим собственным желанием отправил генерала Гривуса покончить с Талзин, Вентресс и Сёстрами ночи на Датомире. После начала боевых действий Талзин, использовав прядь волос Дуку и куклу вуду, при помощи магии пытала графа, пытаясь заставить его отозвать Гривуса и армию дроидов с Датомира. Дуку, отказавшийся пойти на сделку с ведьмами, приказал Гривусу как можно скорей найти и убить Талзин. Вырезав всех Сестёр ночи, за исключением Вентресс и потерявшей часть своих сил Талзин, Гривус спас своего хозяина от мучительной смерти. После успешной операции на Датомире Дуку обсудил с Гривусом остававшуюся актуальной проблему с Саважем Опрессом. Лорд ситхов выразил опасения, что после исчезновения Талзин забрак станет угрозой для него и его учителя. Кроме того, Дуку ощутил приближение «чего-то зловещего». Восстание на Ондероне thumb|300px|left|Дуку отправляет генерала Калани на Ондерон. Во время гражданской войны на Ондероне Дуку поддерживал короля Санджая Раша, узурпировавшего трон у своего предшественника, Рамсиса Дендапа. Получив от Раша сообщения о посвтанцах, Дуку отправил тактического супердроида, генерала Калани, возглавить силы Сепаратистов на планете. После победы мятежников над дроидами-канонерками не заинтересованный в продолжительной партизанской войне Дуку приказал Калани вывести с Ондерона остатки оккупационных войск и перебросить их на Агамар. Такой поворот событий вызвал крайне негативную реакцию у Раша, что привело к его гибели от рук Калани. Возмездие на Флорруме thumb|300px|Граф Дуку сообщает Онаке о скором возмездии. Всё ещё не забыв о своём заточении на базе пиратов Хондо Онаки двумя годами ранее, Дуку отправил генерала Гривуса на Флоррум захватить и сравнять с землёй логово викуэев. Когда войска Конфедерации вторглись на планету, Дуку по голографической связи напомнил Онаке о его предательстве в прошлом, после чего отдал Гривусу приказ запереть пирата в камере. Несмотря на то, что капитану удалось пережить нападение Сепаратистов, от его некогда величественной базы остались жалкие руины. Союз с Равной thumb|300px|left|Инфицированный граф Дуку атакует лорда Равну. Отправившись на планету Брэй, граф Дуку повстречал там тёмного лорда Равну, обитавшего в Цитадели света, и заключил с ним союз. Дуку надеялся использовать способность Равны заражать живых существ, превращая их в представителей неизвестной свирепой расы, чтобы трансформировать миллионы клонов и в кратчайшие сроки завершить Войны клонов. Когда Оби-Ван Кеноби и Ади Галлия прибыли в цитадель вместе с 212-м штурмовым батальоном, Дуку представил джедаям Равну, после чего атаковал Галлию молнией Силы. Однако, несмотря на заключённый союз, Равна предал лорда ситхов, намереваясь заразить всех живых существ в галактике, начав с Дуку. Уничтожив своего боевого супердроида, обращённый граф занял место подле Равны и его последователей, пытаясь заразить Кеноби и Галлию. Оказавшись в меньшинстве, Оби-Ван начал насмехаться над Дуку, называя его жалким и слабоумным глупцом, игрушкой в руках Равны. В ярости Дуку обрушил на вампиров мощнейшие разряды молний, дав джедаям возможность освободиться и при помощи Силы обрушить цитадель, похоронив под обломками находившегося внутри Равну. Дуку в последний момент удалось сбежать, а потеря влияния Равны над своими последователями вернула ему прежний облик. Раскрытие протокола 66 thumb|300px|Дуку приказывает адмиралу Тренчу захватить Тапа. В последний год войны войска Альянса сепаратистов под командованием вернувшегося в строй адмирала Тренча сдерживали натиск Республики на планете Ринго-Винда. Когда Дуку связался с Тренчем, адмирал сообщил графу о необычном поведении одного из клонов, в ходе боя убившего своего генерала-джедая в состоянии транса. Понимая возможную причину случившегося, Дуку незамедлительно связался с учителем и сообщил ему о преждевременном срабатывании протокола 66. Сидиус приказал ученику захватить бракованного клона и изучить его. Хотя Тренчу и не удалось завладеть клоном, Тиранус связался с каминоанским премьер-министром Ламой Су по вопросу о неисправном контрольном чипе у клона. Однако, после операции по извлечению, чип был украден другим клоном-ренегатом. Тиранус дал понять, что только он и Сайфо-Диас знали об истинном предназначении чипа, о котором джедаи никогда не должны узнать. После смерти клона-ренегата Дуку получил оба чипа от своего учителя и уничтожил их в соответствии с его приказом. Вербовка Кловиса Следуя плану своего учителя, Дуку решил добиться назначения сенатора Раша Кловиса на пост главы Банковского клана. Граф связался с Кловисом через медицинского дроида и шантажом вынудил его принять сторону Альянса сепаратистов, пообещав в обмен выплатить все проценты по кредитам Конфедерации и предоставить Кловису подробности о тайных счетах муунов. thumb|300px|left|Дуку убеждает Кловиса возглавить Банковский клан. После укрепления позиций Кловиса на Сципио Дуку вновь связался с ним, поздравил сенатора с вступлением в должность и выразил желание получить средства на его «инвестиции», в противном случае пообещав раскрыть правду о назначении Кловиса и пригрозив, что Конфедерация не станет выплачивать займы. Своими манипуляциями Дуку вынудил сенатора поднять процентные ставки для Республики, чтобы удержать банки от распада. Несмотря на все усилия Кловиса, ситуация лишь обострилась, когда Дуку ввёл флот Сепаратистов в систему Альбаррио. Явившись в офис Раша, граф рассказал находившейся там сенатору Амидале о своей сделке с Кловисом. Дуку приказал арестовать Амидалу, а, когда лидер Конгресса сепаратистов Бек Лавис заявил о незаконности этого действия, вынудил Амидалу застрелить его при помощи Силы. Вернувшись на борт флагмана Кракена, Дуку отдал приказ вывести силы Конфедерации из системы. Тайна личности Тирануса Несмотря на все старания Дуку скрыть обстоятельства смерти Сайфо-Диаса десятилетие назад, джедаям удалось обнаружить обломки его шаттла и световой меч мастера-джедая. Сидиус, узнав о находках от Йоды, связался с учеником и доходчиво разъяснил, что граф обязан устранить свой недочёт. Отправившись вслед за расследовавшими дело джедаями на Оба-Диа, Дуку узнал, что помощник канцлера Сильман, сопровождавший Сайфо-Диаса, ещё жив. Добравшись до камеры, в которой пайки держали Сильмана, Дуку задушил его прежде, чем старик успел рассказать правду Кеноби и Скайуокеру. В завязавшемся бою с джедаями, Дуку оказался окружён пайками и их лидером Ломом, который раскрыл джедаям альтер-эго лорда ситхов — Тиранус. Дуку напомнил ошеломлённому Кеноби, что рассказал ему всё необходимое ещё на Джеонозисе, после чего убил Лома и сбежал. thumb|right|300px|Дарт Сидиус и Дарт Тиранус проводят тёмный ритуал, чтобы сломить Йоду на Морабанде. Вскоре Дуку получил сообщение от Сидиуса, требовавшего немедленного присутствия ученика на Корусанте. Встретившись с Сидиусом в заводском районе, Дуку узнал от учителя, что мастер Йода отправился на древнюю планету ситхов Морабанд по неизвестной им причине. Сохранив за долгие годы узы со своим бывшим учителем, Дуку позволил Сидиусу использовать свою кровь для проведения ритуала с целью окружить Йоду тёмной иллюзией. Однако лордам ситхов не удалось сломить волю старого мастера. Кризис кристалла на Утапау Ближе к концу Войн клонов граф Дуку и генерал Гривус заинтересовались приобретением гигантского кайбер-кристалла, находившегося на нейтральной планете Утапау. Они наняли нескольких наёмников-суги, возглавляемых Энденте, и отщепенцев-аманей осуществить транспортировку кристалла. Также Дуку и Гривус заручились поддержкой губернатора Торула Блома, имевшего тайные связи с Энденте. Когда мастер-джедай Ту-Ан разузнала об этой сделке, Дуку отправил двух магнастражей убить свидетеля. Однако, смерть джедая привлекла внимание Ордена, отправившего расследовать её гибель Кеноби и Скайуокера. Столкнувшись в ходе расследования с магнастражами, джедаи отправились на травянистые равнины Утапау, чтобы допросить отщепенцев-аманей, однако были схвачены наёмниками-суги и доставлены к Энденте, который рассказал пленникам об заинтересованности Конфедерации кристаллом. Когда Кеноби и Скайуокер предложили заплатить за кристалл вдвойне, Энденте связался с Дуку, сообщив ему о джедаях, и потребовал дополнительное вознаграждение, чтобы компенсировать их предложение. Граф приказал суги убить джедаев, пообещав, что Гривус по прибытию на Утапау «даст им то, что они заслуживают». Тем временем Кеноби и Скайуокер смогли освободиться, одолеть своих тюремщиков и украсть кристалл. thumb|left|250px|Интересующий Дуку кайбер-кристалл хранился на травянистой планете Утапау. Пока Энденте и его товарищи-суги готовились к контратаке с целью вернуть кайбер-кристалл, Дуку связался с наёмниками и сообщил им, что Гривус встретится с ними на равнинах Утапау. Опасаясь признаться лорду ситхов в потере кристалла, Энденте убедил Дуку перенести место встречи с Гривусом в Пау-Сити, объяснив это осложнениями в отношениях с племенами аманей, а также напомнив графу о своём друге в правительстве, губернаторе Бломе. Несмотря на все их усилия, суги не удалось вернуть кристалл у джедаев, перевозивших его в космопорт. В конечном счёте Гривус узнал о провале Энденте и казнил наёмника-суги. После краткой конфронтации генералу с помощью губернатора Блома удалось заполучить кристалл, отняв его у джедаев, и загрузить его в свой шаттл, доставив его на находившийся на орбите корабль снабжения. Джедаи последовали за ним, однако на борту Кеноби попал в плен. Гривус сообщил Дуку о пленнике и получил от графа приказ казнить мастера-джедая, после чего срочно доставить кайбер-кристалл на Серенно, подчеркнув, что он не потерпит неудачу. Однако, несмотря на старания генерала, Скайуокер освободил Кеноби, после чего джедаи уничтожили кристалл и флот Сепаратистов. Гривусу удалось пережить катастрофу, однако впереди ему предстоял разговор с хозяином. Тёмный последователь В последние месяцы Войн клонов граф Дуку возглавил нападение на планету Марани, которое привело к геноциду расы маранов. В дополнение к этому Дуку отдал приказ силам Конфедерации убивать каждого обнаруженного марана на месте. Это событие стало темой для обсуждения в Совете джедаев, в результате чего мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби предложил необычный план – задействовать против Дуку тандем джедая-вольнодумца Квинлана Воса и датомирки Асажж Вентресс, ранее проходившей обучение у Дуку. Став партнёром Асажж под личиной охотника за головами и заслужив её доверие, Вос раскрыл ей своё истинное лицо и цель своего задания. Желая отомстить Дуку за его действия, направленные против неё и её народа, Вентресс согласилась помочь Восу с условием, что обучит джедая путям Тёмной стороны. Когда Вос завершил своё обучение, Вентресс получила сообщение от своего человека в рядах Сепаратистов, Самдина, что граф Дуку собирается посетить Раксус, где состоится церемония награждения его раксианской гуманитарной премией за заслуги перед Конфедерацией. В этой поездке лорда ситхов сопровождал его военный командир, генерал Гривус. Перед тем, как получить награду, Дуку произнёс патриотическую речь перед собравшимися гражданами Раксулона, выступая в поддержку сепаратистского курса и критикуя действия Республики и джедаев. Во время банкета Асажж воспользовалась возможностью встретиться с бывшим учителем и вызвать его на поединок на близлежащем обрыве. Дуку согласился, меж тем тайно запросив у Гривуса подкрепление. Однако Вос предвидел это и сумел запереть генерала в его комнате. Вместе Вентресс и Вос встретились с Дуку у отвесного склона. После обмена любезностями за бокалом альдераанского вина, Дуку вступил в бой с убийцами на световых мечах. Используя своё мастерство Тёмной стороны, Дуку одолел обоих противников и отбросил их при помощи Силы на каменные колонны. Несмотря на свои новые навыки, Вос был не ровней лорду ситхов и был взят им в плен. Вентресс, сумев сбежать после боя с Гривусом, оказалась не в силах спасти своего возлюбленного. Дуку оглушил мастера-джедая молнией Силы и доставил пленника в свой дворец на Серенно. В своём родовом дворце на Серенно Дуку пытал Квинлана Воса в течение продолжительного периода. Чтобы посеять раздор между Восом и Вентресс, он показал мастеру-джедаю запись сражения, в котором Асажж убила его учителя, мастера Толма. Сначала Квинлан отказывался верить лорду ситхов, однако Дуку предоставил ему световой меч Толма в качестве доказательства. Используя свои способности психометрии, Вос осознал, что граф сказал ему правду. Вскоре после этого Вентресс и синдикат «Коготь крайта» предприняли попытку спасти Воса. Тем не менее, охотники за головами были вынуждены спасаться бегством, когда Квинлан, павший на Тёмную сторону, атаковал Вентресс. Обратив бывшую союзницу в бегство, Вос стал новым учеником Дуку. Однако, перейдя на сторону Альянса сепаратистов, павший джедай тайно планировал использовать графа, чтобы выйти на его учителя, Дарта Сидиуса, после чего убить обоих ситхов. Объединив усилия, граф Дуку и его новая правая рука Квинлан Вос начали приводить в действие обновлённую военную кампанию против Республики. Вос быстро обзавёлся альтер-эго «адмирала Энигмы» в республиканских средствах массовой информации. Получив разведданные от Вуллфа Юларена о запланированным Дуку нападении на планету Тарис, Совет джедаев организовал операцию по спасению Квинлана Воса. С помощью Вентресс Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер проникли на дредноут типа «Провидение» Дуку и нагрянули на мостик, надеясь застать там «адмирала Энигму». Вместо него джедаев встретил сам Дуку. Пока Скайуокер сражался с графом, Вентресс и Кеноби удалось «спасти» Воса из его камеры. Предвидевшие такое развитие событий, Квинлан и Дуку представили всё в таком свете, будто джедай длительное время находился в заточении у графа. Тьму внутри него удалось ощутить лишь Асажж, в то время как его коллеги-джедаи с радостью восприняли возвращение Воса домой. thumb|300px|Дуку вновь столкнулся с Квинланом Восом и Асажж Вентресс на кристаллическом мире Кристофсисе. «Спасение» Воса предоставило графу Дуку шпиона высокого уровня в рядах Ордена джедаев. Используя своё высокое положение в иерархии джедаев, Вос предоставил учителю разведданные по двум предстоящим операциям Республики. В результате Сепаратисты провели диверсию на астероидном складе снабжения и эвакуировали пост прослушивания на Ванкоре прежде, чем его атаковала Республика. Разглядев склонность Воса к Тёмной стороне, Совет джедаев вновь поручил ему убить Дуку. С помощью Вентресс джедаи выяснили, что дредноут Дуку последний раз был замечен над покрытой кристаллами планетой Кристофсис. Восу удалось проникнуть на дредноут и вступить с лордом ситхов в поединок на световых мечах. Несмотря на победу над графом, Квинлан отказался прикончить его и потребовал, чтобы Дуку устроил ему встречу с Дартом Сидиусом. Однако ни Вос, ни Дуку не подозревали, что следом за ними отправились Кеноби и Скайуокер. Двое джедаев быстро арестовали Дуку и его ученика и доставили пленников на борт звёздного разрушителя типа «Венатор» «Бдительность». По пути в карцер «Бдительности» Квинлану удалось освободить Дуку, который, в свою очередь, освободил Воса. Убив рыцарей-джедаев Акар-Дешу и Кэва Байонса, а также два десятка солдат-клонов, учитель и ученик сбежали с «Бдительности» на борту корабля Вентресс «Банши». Вентресс попыталась перехватить управление и вернуться на дредноут Дуку, однако «Банши» был подбит орудиями «Бдительности» и совершил аварийную посадку на Кристофсисе. thumb|200px|left|Дуку сошёлся в поединке со своей бывшей ученицей в последний раз. Дуку и его товарищи по несчастью уцелели при крушении, однако граф получил серьёзную травму, так как не использовал ремень безопасности должным образом. Сориентировавшись на покрытому кристаллами ландшафту Кристофсиса, они обнаружили базу Конфедерации, построенную внутри гигантской кристаллической башни, и направились туда. По прибытию в башню Дуку получил сообщение, что его учитель, Дарт Сидиус, желает встретиться с ним. В ходе краткого разговора по голографической связи Дуку попросил учителя помочь ему покинуть эту планету. Вскоре после этого Кеноби и Скайуокер развернули полномасштабную атаку на сепаратистскую базу. В разгар битвы Дуку вместе с его спутниками направился в отдалённое кристальное святилище. По пути туда графа зацепило взрывом, и он потерял сознание. Несмотря на желание Вентресс бросить его умирать, Вос был заинтересован в выживании лорда ситхов. Пока Квинлан остался помочь боевым дроидам оборонять базу, Асажж перенесла Дуку внутрь кристального святилища. Когда Дуку очнулся, между ним и его бывшей ученицей завязался разговор, в ходе которого граф насмехался над датомиркой, назвав её «подарком» и заявив, что у Воса куда больший потенциал на поприще лорда ситхов. Вентресс ответила, что у Воса есть «большие планы» в отношении Дуку. Когда Квинлан добрался до святилища, Вентресс осудила падшего джедая за его решение присоединиться к графу Дуку и стать лордом ситхов. Пока Квинлан и Асажж спорили, Дуку воспользовался возможностью и повернулся против своих бывших учеников, атаковав их молнией Силы. Граф целился в Воса, намереваясь в первую очередь убить его, однако Вентресс оттолкнула джедая, приняв смертоносный удар на себя. Вос напал на Дуку и победил его, однако, когда лорд ситхов предложил бывшему ученику убить его, отомстив за смерть возлюбленной, Квинлан, осознав, что акт возмездия лишь усугубит его связь с Тёмной стороной, отказался и объявил себя джедаем. Пока Вос прощался с умирающей Вентресс, Дуку улучил момент и сбежал, покинув планету на посланном Сидиусом звёздном корабле. Мастер Вос же, невзирая на провал миссии по устранению графа Дуку, был помилован Советом джедаев, отверг служение Тёмной стороне и продолжил свою службу в армии Республики. Поиски Дарта Мола thumb|250px|Дуку сражается с отрядом Братьев ночи на Орд-Мантелле. В секретной тюрьме Сепаратистов «Шпиль» на планете Стигеон-Прайм Дуку по приказу своего учителя допрашивал его бывшего ученика, своего предшественника Дарта Мола, намереваясь выяснить подробности о его криминальном синдикате Коллективе теней. Вскоре мандалорские суперкоммандос, отследившие шаттл, на котором Мола перевезли с Мандалора в «Шпиль», устроили своему лидеру побег, однако Дуку, следуя плану Сидиуса, позволил им уйти и проследил за мандалорцами до луны Занбар, отправив в след за беглецом генерала Гривуса и флот Сепаратистов под командованием тактического супердроида Тей-Зуки, приказав им атаковать и нанести значительный ущерб силам Мола. После успешного завершения операции Дуку побеседовал с Гривусом по голографической связи. На вопрос генерала о целях нападения Дуку объяснил ему, что потерпевший поражения Мол, скорее всего, запросит помощи у матери Талзин, которая на тот момент была приоритетной целью Сидиуса.«Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1» Когда Мол прибыл на подконтрольный Чёрному солнцу мир Орд-Мантелл, Дуку направил туда свой флот. В сопровождении двух магнастражей лорд ситхов отправился на поверхность планеты, чтобы уничтожить предположительно находившуюся там ведьму и покинуть город перед орбитальной бомбардировкой. Однако, вместо того, чтобы отправиться на Орд-Мантелл самой, Талзин прислала Молу подкрепление в виде отряда Братьев ночи во главе с братом Вискусом, и Дуку угодил в расставленную ими ловушку. Хотя граф без особого труда разобрался с забраками и уже намеревался прикончить Вискуса, подоспевшие силы Мола окружили Дуку и вынудили его сдаться. В ходе битвы был также захвачен генерал Гривус.«Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2» thumb|200px|left|Мол убеждает Дуку сражаться с джедаями и ситхами вместе. Покинув Орд-Мантелл и затаившись на астероидном аванпосте, Мол поместил Гривуса в изолированную камеру, после чего встретился с Дуку и предложил ему сделку – покинуть Сидиуса и присоединиться к Молу. Граф отказался, напомнив Молу, что могущество учителя за гранью их понимания. Тогда забрак организовал Дуку разговор с Талзин, и ведьма предупредила графа, что Сидиус, рано или поздно, найдёт Дуку замену, а от него избавится. В качестве примера Талзин привела своего себя и своего сына – в прошлом Сидиус пришёл к ней на Датомир и пообещал сделать её своей правой рукой, после чего предал ведьму и забрал с собой её сына, Мола, который в результате был покалечен джедаем и оставлен учителем умирать. Тем временем силы Республики, обнаружившие местонахождение Мола, высадились на аванпосте, и Мол поставил Дуку перед выбором: присоединиться к нему в сражении против джедаев или умереть. Граф принял предложение забрака объединиться и получил обратно своё оружие, в тайне от Мола освободив Гривуса из его камеры. Вместе Дуку и Мол сразились с генералами Мейсом Винду, Эйлой Секурой, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Типли. Убив последнюю, граф сбежал вместе с Молом и его командирами Саксоном и Каст на борту «Брата ночи».«Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3» Мол отвёз Дуку в деревню Братьев ночи на Датомире, где раскрыл графу свой план: использовать его жизненную энергию, чтобы вернуть матери Талзин её былую мощь. Датомирцы начали обряд, однако вскоре в храм нагрянули Дарт Сидиус и генерал Гривус. Талзин вселилась в тело Дуку и взяла его под контроль, но её навыков оказалось недостаточно для победы над тёмным лордом ситхов. Сидиус поразил тело Дуку молниями Силы, изгнав из него Талзин, вынужденную явиться перед ситхами в своём настоящем облике. После этого Дуку и Сидиус объединили усилия и сдерживали ведьму до тех пор, пока Гривус не убил её. Несмотря на побег Мола с поля боя лорды ситхов избавились от опасного конкурента в лице Талзин и тем самым обезопасили свой план в будущем.«Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4» Смерть В последние дни войны Дуку организовал похищение Верховного Канцлера Палпатина генералом Гривусом во время битвы при Корусанте. Граф держал «пленника» на борту флагманского корабля Гривуса, «Незримой длани». Проникшие на дредноут Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер предприняли попытку освободить канцлера и вступили с Дуку в дуэль на световых мечах. В ходе непродолжительной, но ожесточённой дуэли Дуку вывел из боя Кеноби и оглушил мастера-джедая, обрушив на него при помощи Силы металлическую платформу. Вслед за этим разгневанный Скайуокер усилил натиск и ловким движением светового меча отсёк обе руки поражённого графа в районе запястья. Поймав на лету световой меч Дуку, Энакин скрестил его со своим лезвием у горла графа. Не зная, как действовать дальше, Скайуокер колебался принять какое-либо решение, пока Палпатин не приказал ему убить Дуку. Несмотря на то, что Дуку был невооружённым и беззащитным, Скайуокер поддался эмоциям и обезглавил старика. Наследие thumb|left|200px|Дарт Вейдер, убийца графа Дуку и новый ученик Дарта Сидиуса. Покинув «Незримую длань» и отправившись на Утапау, чтобы встретиться там с Советом сепаратистов, Гривус обсудил смерть графа Дуку с Дартом Сидиусом, который назвал потерю своего ученика вынужденной жертвой, пообещав генералу в скором времени взяться за обучение нового ученика. После перехода на Тёмную сторону, Скайуокер заменил графа Дуку, став ситхом-учеником под именем Дарт Вейдер. Сидиус реализовал свой давний план, отдав клонам команду уничтожить Орден джедаев. По завершению войны новая правительственная организация, бюро безопасности Галактической Империи, провело несколько чисток лояльности, в ходе которых большая часть пропагандистских материалов, представляющих Дуку, была уничтожена. Тем не менее, редкие экземпляры незавершенной работы Энсибеллы Делу уцелели. После окончания Войн клонов начали распространяться слухи, что Дуку фактически никогда не покидал Орден джедаев, несмотря на их заявления об обратном. Этот слух укрепил идею о том, что джедаи предали Республику ещё в начале войны, однако некоторые относились к такой версии скептически, в том числе и гранд-мофф Таркин. Годы спустя Дарт Сидиус сравнил Дарта Тирануса с протонной торпедой, послужившей его целям и в последствие уничтожившейся, заверив Вейдера, что уже тогда имел виды на него в качестве превосходного кандидата на замену Дуку.«Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» Через пятьдесят лет после смерти Дуку на Понемахе развернулась охота за сокровищем, известная как гонка за потерянным сокровищем графа Дуку. Принимавшие в ней участие пираты надеялись найти кайбер-кристаллы, однако, к своему удивлению, обнаружили содержавшегося в стазисе солдата-клона, пробывшего полвека в заключении. Боец по имени Кикс узнал тайну готовящегося истребления джедаев от своего друга Файвса, за что был схвачен и помещён в стазис. Пираты Сидона Итано спасли последнего клона, и он присоединился к их команде.«Багровый корсар и потерянное сокровище графа Дуку» Личность и черты характера В эпоху заката Галактической Республики Дуку был пожилым представителем расы людей мужского пола и обладал светлой кожей, карими глазами и седеющими волосами, а также значительным ростом 1.93 метра. Он был гурманом и знатоком вина, а в бою на световых мечах предпочитал технику и мастерство грубой силе. Отдав около семидесяти лет служению в Ордене джедаев, Дуку пользовался уважением своих коллег и воспринимался ими как «политический идеалист». Тем не менее, со временем он разочаровался как в Ордене джедаев, так и в поражённой коррупцией Республике и, в конце концов, пришёл к желанию уничтожить обе организации, которым он некогда служил. В своей жажде обрести большее могущество, Дуку отвернулся от света и, в конечном счёте, перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы. В качестве лорда ситхов Дарт Тиранус стал обладать опасным могуществом, обрёл склонность к манипуляциям, и, несмотря на высокомерие и аморальность, остался харизматичным политическим деятелем, чьи методы включали пытки, заказные убийства и даже геноцид. Дуку с лёгкостью предавал своих последователей и союзников, таких как Джак'зин, Асажж Вентресс и Пре Визсла, хоть и выказал толику сожаления в необходимости устранить Вентресс, чем вызвал гнев своего учителя. Дуку был крайне злопамятным и не прощал предательства, что продемонстрировал разрушительными нападениями на Сестёр ночи матери Талзин и пиратскую базу Хондо Онаки, которые перешли лорду ситхов дорогу в прошлом. В свою бытность как джедаем, так и ситхом, Дуку был известен свои бесстрашием и был готов пожертвовать собой в последней попытке окончательно перевести своего последнего ученика, Квинлана Воса, на Тёмную сторону, убеждая Воса убить его в качестве возмездия за смертельно раненную Асажж Вентресс. Последние минуты своей жизни Дуку пребывал в состоянии неверия, услышав от Палпатина приказание Энакину Скайуокеру убить безоружного и побеждённого противника. Лишь за мгновение до гибели к Дуку пришло осознание происходящего—он был использован и предан своим учителем с целью подтолкнуть Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону. Силы и способности Dooku was a highly skillful lightsaber duelist even in his old age. During his time as a Jedi he was known as one of the Order's finest swordsmen; it was said that only Mace Windu could have fought him as an equal, and only Yoda was his superior. On Geonosis, Dooku was able to easily defeat both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker one immediately after the other, and then go on to fight Yoda himself. Dooku proved able to compete with Yoda but was unable to defeat his former master and was forced to retreat. He would often prove to be equal and even superior to Anakin and Kenobi even as their skill grew during the Clone Wars, dueling Anakin on several occasions to a stalemate and even both simultaneously on at least one occasion. Dooku was a practitioner of the second form of lightsaber combat, Makashi. Makashi was a rarity among the Jedi by the time of the Clone Wars; it was a style designed specifically for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and as such it was considered obsolete in a time when most Jedi were more likely to face blaster-wielding opponents. The style's rarity gave Dooku an advantage when engaging in lightsaber duels, as few of his enemies were trained to defend themselves against it. Makashi relied on precision, speed, and economy of movement rather than wide-sweeping strikes that characterized later styles, and Dooku's curved-hilt lightsaber was designed especially for that. However, in spite of his almost unrivalled sword mastery and decades of experience, Dooku was still vulnerable to Form II's greatest weakness; its lack of kinetic power. This was demonstrated during several of his encounters with Anakin Skywalker, particularly in instances where Anakin was significantly angered. During Dooku's attempt to kidnap Palpatine on Naboo, the Count was very nearly overwhelmed by Anakin's brutally direct Djem So attacks, and managed to fend Anakin off only through use of the Force. During their final encounter onboard the Invincible, Dooku suffered the same issue but Skywalker's power had by that time significantly increased. The young Jedi's ferocious swordplay battered through Dooku's defenses, draining his reserves of Force energy and leaving him physically exhausted.«Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» In addition to his formidable lightsaber skills, Dooku was enormously powerful and skilled in the use of the Force. He demonstrated great prowess and strength in the use of telekinesis. During his duels with Ventress and his escape from Hondo's pirates, he displayed great skill at using telekinesis in finer, more precise tasks, such as disarming Ventress while also levitating her against a wall during her failed attempt to kill him with Savage Oppress. He was even capable of telekinetically manipulating people's motor skills, such as when he Force choked while simultaneously forcing Turk Falso to take out his blaster and shoot his comrade, while he performed a similar feat when he made Padme Amidala aim at and shoot Bec Lawise. He was also highly skilled in the use of Force lightning, using it as both a means of torture and execution, and was able to use it in conjunction with telekinesis, usually to send a person flying with his lightning or even to levitate his opponents while using his lightning on them, as he demonstrated on Ventress and two Nightsister assassins. За кулисами Образ персонажа Британский актёр сэр Кристофер Ли исполнил роль Дуку в фильме 2002 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» и в фильме 2005 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Кайл Роулинг сыграл Дуку в большинстве сцен боя на световых мечах, так как Ли был физически неспособен сниматься в этих сценах ввиду преклонного возраста. В процессе постпродакшна голова Роулинга была цифровым образом заменена на голову Ли.Эпизод II: Исполнители ролей и творческая команда Персонаж Дуку прошёл через ряд значительных изменений в ходе процесса разработки фильма «Атака клонов»; художники Иэн Маккейг и Дермот Пауэр экспериментировали с образом антагониста второго фильма трилогии, создавая различные дизайны женщин-ситхов, среди которых были тёмные королевы, роботизированные воины и ведьмы-вампиры, а также концепт изменяющей внешность инородки, в последствие превратившейся в персонажа Зэм Уэселл, пока Джордж Лукас в конце концов не решил использовать идею закалённого в боя воина-джедая, чьи пути с Орденом разошлись в прошлом. Финальный дизайн персонажа навевал ту же угрожающую атмосферу, которой актёр Питер Кушинг наделил своего персонажа, гранд-моффа Уилхафа Таркина, в фильме 1977 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Кристофер Ли озвучил своего персонажа в анимационном фильме 2008 года Звёздные войны: Войны клонов, а в его продолжении-мультсериале Дуку озвучивал актёр Кори Бартон. В аудиодраме «Дуку: Потерянный джедай» реплики персонажа исполнил Юн Мортон. В русском дубляже фильмов и сериала роль графа Дуку озвучивал Аркадий Волгин. Происхождение персонажа Имя «Дуку» происходит от японского слова «доку» (яд).«Владыка хаоса: Автобиография Кристофера Ли» Из-за неблагозвучия имени персонажа в галисийском и португальском языке в Бразилии оно было изменено на «Дукан».Отчёт о фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» в журнале «Época» «Тиранус» или, более точно, «тиран» — греческое слово, изначально предназначавшееся для описание персоны, правившей городом-государством после свержения существовавшего правительства. Изначально слово не имело негативного контекста, так как подобная власть считалась легитимной, но по прошествии времени и после изобретения демократии приобрело негативный оттенок, обозначая «единоличного правителя, угнетающего народ». Появления * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Оби-Ван Кеноби» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Граф Дуку» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Джанго Фетт» * «Дуку: Потерянный джедай» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Катализатор» * Аудиокнига «Катализатор» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Тёмный последователь» * Аудиокнига «Тёмный последователь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 9: Первая кровь, часть 3. Каньоны Кардоа» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Месть ситхов» (Golden Book) * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 14: Горящие моря, часть 2» * «Повелители ситхов» * «Таркин» * «Новый рассвет» * «Лея, принцесса Альдераана» * «Траун: Союзники» * «Байки из замка Вейдера 2: Граф Дуку, князь тьмы!» * «Байки из замка Вейдера 5: Ужас Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * * «Багровый корсар и потерянное сокровище графа Дуку» * «Цена пирата» }} Не-каноничные появления * * * *«LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» *«Звёздные войны: Галактика героев» Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство» * * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Звёздные войны: Корабли галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Я — джедай» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Звёздные войны: Пришельцы галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Дарт Вейдер: Лорд ситхов» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Звёздные войны. Супер-графика: Иллюстрированное руководство по далёкой-далёкой галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Силы судьбы: Истории о надежде и мужестве» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Звёздные войны: Битвы на световых мечах» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы» * «Байки с Вандора» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Справочник контрабандиста» * «Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; изображение #11 * * ; изображение #15 * ; изображение #9 * * ; изображения #14-19 * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Рыцари-джедаи Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов Категория:Лидеры Конфедерации независимых систем